Devoted
by united melodies
Summary: Four children walked out from the door of the orphanage, laughing as they removed the silly make-ups they put on their faces. They stopped and sat in front of the backdoor of the chapel, where they always pray. Sitting there while at rest, they looked at each other and made a loud high-five in the air. "I knew that will went right!", "I know right, we saved our vows again!"
1. Friendship and Troubles

DEVOTED

Chapter 1- Friendship and Troubles  
The sun's bright appearance reflects on the calm surface of the blue sea. From above, you can tell that the whole body of water is probably endless within, for you cannot see anything unless you figure the hidden treasures beyond its depth.  
As the small waves whispers and head towards the east, they dragged along a huge cruise ship. It exserts smoke that goes high up the thick clouds, but lately disappears.  
People were scattered inside this ship, doing things they want, eating foods they want, some were getting sunburns, some goes sunbating, but most were enjoying their own businesses.  
"Just always remember..."  
Two little children held their swimsuits in their hands as they listen to their mothers, trying not to jump out of excitement. The girl bit her lip while the boy just patiently listens.  
"And never ever forget..."  
As their eyes met, they nodded, and finished their moms' scripted warning.  
"Do not talk to strangers, always keep an eye on each other, and do not go far away from the pool."  
They all laughed loudly. Loud enough to get the entire crowd's attention.  
Apologizing for the mistake they'd made, the young boy's mother grabbed him by the arm as he and his friend started to make their way towards the swimming pool, where many children like them were already playing, trying to get their tiny toes reach the bottom to make sure that they will not drown soon or later.  
"Lord, do not take your eyes off from Catherine. Remember, she will gonna have a baby sister to take care of, and I know she's excited about that too. You don't wanna make her sad, do you?"  
He think of an answer first, putting a finger on his chin, tapping it slowly while blinking. "No, no I don't." he said as he came back looking at his mother's smiling eyes.  
"That's my boy... Now go! You can go swimming now!"she rubbed his head, and Lord ran away, stopping right beside a trembling Catherine, too scared to jump into the cold water without somebody to suddenly push her. And Lord did so, he heard her let out a quiet scream before a splash soaked him from head to toe. Lord pouted as Catherine laughed like an absentminded maniac, time by time pointing at him like as if he was a naked statue.  
Catherine's mother and Lord's watched them happily chase each other around the pool.  
"Oh, how I just wish they could stay like that forever." Lord's mom told Catherine's mother, which has been her friend since their unforgettable High School days.  
"I know, Rose. That's what Henriette and Emmie told me too."  
She nodded. "And I still can't believe I and Herriette, you and Emmie started with the same year of pregnancy, luckily, we're gonna have our second babies, while you got your first. Sure enough, Lordie can't wait to see his brother."  
"And Catherine too, you know, to squeeze her sister until the baby's brain popped out." Rose added as she stared down at her oversized womb. They both stifled a laugh. "But Berna, I think this situation was destined. We wouldn't know, and we'll never know, that the reason why He planned this, was just for our children's good. Perhaps, just perhaps someday they're going to need each other, to help them pass through the life's cruel fate and problems, to avoid giving up, just like us in the old days."  
"Do you really said that to make some sense on the sentence I said earlier about what-I-still-couldn't-believe, or you said that to make me break down and put up some drama here?" Berna crossed her arms, her friend laughed in reply. She picked a stick of barbeque on the small round table beside her glaring daggers at Rose, who somehow didn't care. There was a moment of silence before Rose shook her head.  
"You still hadn't changed." Rose told Berna afterwards.  
Meanwhile, inside an ice cream parlor somewhere in the cruise, named as "Freeze Zone". Many people like children, teenagers and even adults enjoy each and every flavor of ice cream they have. There's the typical flavors we usually see in any ice cream parlor in town like chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cheese, mango, etc... But "Freeze Zone" focuses on making many unique tantalizing flavors of their own, they had discovered exotic flavors, and those ones on which you can't tell if it is sweet, sour, bitter, or salty according to your taste. It's like an insanely delicious combination mixed with your brain's curiosity to find out what it really tastes like, making you beg for more, which means more money for them.  
The guard, as what is written on his I.D. pinned on the right side of his white uniform above a small pocket, he stands in the name of Rey Guanzon, got approached by two young men wearing black hoodies and long pants. They also wear two pairs of sunglasses and one of them holds a brown suitcase. As if ready on cue, the shorter young lad stepped nearer towards "Rey" and whispered on his ears before handing him something and shoved it quickly into his pocket. The man with the suitcase stands as the look out as it happened. By the time the two young lads stepped away from "Rey", he gestured them over to get inside the ice cream parlor without examining the brown suitcase or what big deal was placed inside it.  
The sun had set, and the sky was now filled with nothing but darkness, the wind was so cold that it almost freezes a baby's tiny toes. It's going to rain, I'm sure about that. Lord and Catherine sat on their bed while playing rock paper scissors. They noticed a lightning flashed from their window. Both of them hurriedly hid under the covers and covered their ears as the thunder roared so loudly, they could still hear it within their palms.  
"I-is it g-gone, Lordie?" Catherine stuttered.  
"I don't know, Cake. I guess it is." Lord replied with Catherine's nickname. Why 'Cake'? It's because of Catherine's first name(s), CAtherine KElly Mertens, and the fact that she loves any kind of pastry.  
"Are you still scared of thunder?" Lord teased and suddenly, Cake hopped out from the covers.  
"What? Of course not!" she crossed her arms and looked away. The little man giggled at his friend's reaction.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well... what about we do a test! To find out who's really a scare-laloo here? All we have to do is hide our blankets inside the closet, and covering your ears is strictly prohibited! So, what do you say? In or Out?"  
Cake turned back at Lordie with a mixed expression of surprise and anger, but mostly fear. She furrowed her eyebrows and pointed at him accusingly.  
"B-but, you're the one who hid under your blankies first! I just... I-I just followed you!"  
Lordie looked at himself and back to a glaring Catherine, he smirked.  
"Who? Me? No way, dude! IMMA BRAVE MAN!"  
He stood up and raised his left fist, just in time another thunder roars. He quickly fell from his bed down the cold floor, face first. Catherine started to laugh so loud at him as he stood up rubbing his aching cheek.  
"THE BRAVE MAN FELL! SUPER GIRLIE... STRIKED!" she cheered and twirled around her own bed.  
"Who's the scare-laloo now, huh? Bwave Mon?"  
Lordie pouted, but it suddenly transformed into an evil grin. And just before Cake knows, he jumped onto her bed and started tickling her. He didn't stopped even though Cake's eyes almost popped out off her head because it's getting a little too much. They made more fun that night without knowing what else will happen to them. If it is even good... or the worst that could possibly change their lives forever.


	2. Welcome Little Marshy!

Chapter 2 Welcome Little Marshy!  
"Aaaaaaaahhh! MARCUS LLOYD JULIUS ABADEER! I SWEAR to GLOB! I'm gonna kill you if this didn't go right! I'LL KILL YOU! I'llkillyouI'llkillyouI'llkillyou! I'LL. FREAKIN'. KILL. YOOUUU!"  
Henriette screamed at her husband whose left arm was currently in her grasp. She tightened her grip as the night passes by and everytime the doctor tells her to push harder. Her voice scaring every tiny creature in land, on air or even underwater. And yes, she is giving birth to her baby... right here, right now.  
Marcus Lloyd Julius Abadeer a.k.a Marc, has a black mustache below his nose, Henriette's husband, and a person that will soon loose his left arm in no time stood beside his wife patiently. He was trying his best not to cry out in pain made by his beloved partner in life as she herself almost kicked her lungs out from her internal organs when screaming every single word she could think of.  
The tensed doctor held her hands out to reach for the baby's head covered with blood and nothing else. Few minutes later, they all calmed down. Henriette finally let go of Marc's left arm, and the only sounds present on the air were her hard breathing and the baby's cries.  
The doctor found herself amazed at the young person she's holding.  
"What a handsome young man he is! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Abadeer!"  
She held the baby to Henriette after cleaning the blood which covers. The couple smiled at each other when they witnessed the beauty their son has, exactly as what the doctor sees.  
"So what would you like to name such angelous child?"  
Marc looked at Henriette's dark red eyes with his deep black ones, they both share a smile and turned back towards the doctor, who is apparently holding a piece of paper to probably write the young child's name on.  
"We've chosen this name just the month after our wedding, when we were still wanderers about marriage life." Marc said.  
"True. And I was the one who decided to choose that name. It symbolizes bravery, independence and loyalty, just like the cops who stay up all night to keep us safe in every hour, every minute, every second..." Henriette added.  
"Because of all these things that we wanted him to have when he grow up, to make it easier for him to understand who he is and who we wanted him to be. My child will stand in this name we will be proud of. The world must know th my baby's name is Marshall Lee Abadeer. A proud inheritor of Abadeer's wealth and precociousnes!" they both said together.  
"Well then, I am very glad you've picked such a nice name for your pretty child. Let him be what you expect him to be Madam and Sir. That's all we need for tonight. Later, some nurses will come to your room and get baby..." the doctor read the name written on the piece of paper. "Marshall to the nursery room. New born babies shall stay in that room as long as we're in sail but, you can take him out if you want anytime starting from tomorrow. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Abadeer, may Marshall have a good future and great plans someday."  
"Thank you."  
The doctor left the family together there, alone with no noise except the roaring thunders and nonstop rainstorm. They're all having a great time even though they just stood like that for minutes.  
"You heard that? They said they wanted to see the best of you someday." Henriette told the child in her arms lovingly.  
"But before we see him hold a valuable suitcase and stand in court or hide a pistol in his pants' pocket, why don't we celebrate first? Like...'Welcome Little Marshy!' with hot chocolates and sliced bread soaked with strawberry jam or peanut butter."  
"Hey, but Marshall can't chew those! Perhaps he'll have milk for good, right? Right." Henriette slapped Marc by the arm.  
"Ouch... that hurts you know!" he exclaimed at her.  
"Whatever. Just get those foods already! We're getting hungry you know."  
"Kay fine." he started to walk away mummbling something under his breath.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Henriette snapped him out. Marc almost slipped on the floor surprised. He didn't see that coming.  
"Wha-what? I-I said you're the m-most-est beautiful-est, prettier-est and the most-est gorgeous-er-est lady I've ever met!" he screamed back bitting his lower tounge and shut his eyes waiting for her response.  
"Why thank you! But you don't have to bother on telling me so, because I already knew it long before I met you!" she replied making Marc laugh like a maniac after slamming the door behind him. And before he knew it, his shoes were untied all this time so start counting in 3...2...1...

BLAG!

BEHOLD, THE UGLIEST WURUS IN THE WORLD!


	3. Young Love

**Hello out there reading mammals! :**

** I'm really really sorry if I haven't updated the story for a veeerrrryyy long time. **

**Anyways... I don't think many people doesn't like it so far. I'm really upset :(( **

**But, no worries! I ain't gonna stop this story because I see future ahead of it. I swear, I'll do it better and longer this time.**

** I just wanted you guys to know that this was like only the beginning. **

**And if you're getting slightly confused, the babies are the main characters also including the young Cake and Lord. **

**Please guys... review! I'm begging you! Pleaaase... **

**Thank you! Enjoy :))**

**Sadly, I do not own anything **

Chapter 3 - **_Young Love_**

After getting cured and bringing back his old handsome face with mustache, Marc is now spending time with Henriette a few minutes after the nurses took Baby Marshall to the nursery.

"What exactly happened to you, Marc?" Henriette reclined on a soft pillow while asking.

"Well..." he looked down to his shoes, which were now tied in ribbons.  
Henriette suddenly laughed at her husband.

"Sometimes, I just wanna punch you for being stupid and all so I can show you how much you make me look like a genuis but for now, I don't feel like doing it so, maybe a kiss will do." She gave him a small peck on the cheek and he surprisingly blushed as if it was the day he first saw her in a carnival but, that's a different story.

"Y-your welcome?" he stuttered.

On the other side of the cruise, Catherine and Lord continued playing by cutting their blankets and made shadow monsters.

"You ain't gonna win Mr. Jerky Pants!" Cake whispered. She don't wanna wake other people especially her very sensitive mother or else she'll have to eat broccoli and carrots for 12 days straight, from breakfast, lunch, to dinner. And the worst of all, she definitely couldn't sleep on those days, nightmares are one of her most feared things in life especially when you know you'll be dreaming about vegetables.

"Oh yeah? We'll see Ms. Cutie Piglet." Lord whispered back.

"What did you say?" Catherine flashed Lord with her flashlight as he tried to cover up.

"Put that down will you?" he demanded.

"No way! I heard what you say and I know you mean it, you said I'm fat and I know you mean it because when you say I'm fat and you mean it you're gonna say it like how you say things that I'm fat when you really say what you mean!"

"Wha-?" Lord gaped. "That was just a gnarled statement, dude."

"Whatever. Just swallow your words back into your mouth if you don't wanna loose your eyesight!"

"NO WAY! I'm not gonna do that unless you take your words back too!"  
Catherine turned off her flashlight and Lord turned the lights of the room on revealing the mess they made together all throughout the night.

"You said I'm a jerk."

"Well, I did but-"

"But what?" Lord flashed her the flashlight he was holding as he get nearer.

"Um... uh..." Cake bit her lower lip.

"See, you don't even have any proof that you know I'm a jerk, do you?" Lord circled around her as she felt a little bit uneasy.

"What about... when you said you're a Brave Man but then a thunder came and you almost fell on Mister Peachy Bear! That's my proof!"

Lord was surprised as Cake shouted at him dropping his flashlight and making a loud sound as it fell on the floor. They just stood there after realizing what they did and waited until someone burst into the door and tell them no candies, no cupcakes, no toys for 12 days. But fortunately, no one came.

"But why?" Lord asked more to himself than his friend.

"You think something was up?" She asked him curiously too and she hopped off her own coffee colored bed.

"Yeah... come on. Let's see what's going on!"

They hurried out of their room, walked silently towards Lord's mother's room, which is just a couple doors away.

After reaching the room, they knocked on the door and tried to turn the doorknob.

"It wouldn't open. Maybe they're not in here. Let's try on your Mama's room." Lord suggested.

"Okay. I hope we'll figure this out." Cake followed her best friend as he also tried to open the door from the neighboring room. "What?"

"It's locked."

"Oh... so, what do we do know?"

Lord gazed up to the pure white ceiling and think.  
"Hmmm... I have no idea, Cake-"

"Isn't it too late for you kiddies to play around here?"

They heard a very soft voice ask them from behind and the creaking sound of tiny wheels attached to a cart holding countless filthy platters. She approached Lord and kneeled at him.

"And aren't you too young to crash in somebody's room?" she pinched his nose and, he didin't realize he was gazing at the woman dreamily.

Cake noticed this and, her white face turned into bloody red. She frowned at the woman and said:

"Excuse me Miss but, we aren't playing and he isn't trying to crash into this room." she pointed at the door they were previously trying to open up.

"For your tiny brain's information, this is my Mommy's room So, if you ain't gonna do anything to please us... you can at least go back to your work, okay?"

The lady blinked at her, incredulously. She was never expecting those words to come out of a young girl's mouth.

"Well, aren't you just a cute little girl? You're almost as pretty as your Mommy if you only know what is the meaning of respect. I know you're finding you're mothers, darling." the woman turned back to Lord with a gentle smile on her face.

"I can show you where they are. Follow me."

They all left. Lord told Cake all the way that he will marry that woman someday only to find himself being smacked right on his face. Sometimes, Cake will demand him not to talk about the woman anymore but, he just wouldn't listen. So instead of wasting her time on kicking him where it actually hurts, Cake covered her ears and ignored him until they already reached theie destination.

"We're at the clinic, kids. Both of your mother were inside. I'm sure you'll be surprise once you heard the news, Lord."

The woman then, left them without another word. Lord furrowed his eyebrows and glared out of nowhere,

"What the crud does she mean?" asking Cake who seemed to be not a little bit surprised about his reaction.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your future wife and ask her what the Glob is going on?" she opened the door and stomped straight through the clinic's double doors trying to find where her mommy is and also leaving a dumbstruck Lord outside.

The young man grinned to himself and followed his best friend. "I knew she was jealous."

Somewhere inside the clinic...

"Oh my Berna you're so lucky!" Rose squeeled like a teenage girl being noticed by her crush in the class. The other lady, the one she was talking to, couldn't take her eyes of from her son as she held him by her arms carefully.

"I know Rose. I know..." Berna smiled. Not at her friend, at the baby.  
She heard the lady beside her sighed heavily and, for the first time after giving birth to her son, she looked at her.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was just-"But her friend stopped at midsentence.

"Just what? Come on, Rose. We've been friend for eternity but still, you're afraid of telling me what you feel. I'm totally getting upset, you know." she glared at her playfully and heard her laugh again.

"It's just... I'm wondering about, what would it feel if I finally held my baby in my arms like that."

"It's amazing."

"I know. I can see it in your eyes. I can tell... that you're happy."

Before Berna could state a response her husband came in with Rose's.

"Hey hon. I already found the baby gloves you ask me to get from the room." Berna's husband said as he approached his wife and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He looked at his baby warmly.

"By the way, we passed by Cake and Lord's room and I guess they're not there." Rose's husband added and also planted his wife a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Both mother then, looked at each other and back to their partners.

"What do you mean they're not there?! Ugh... we should have brought them here before-"

"MAMA!" the two children suddenly blasted trough the door breathing heavily like, hell knows what happened.

"Where have you been?" Rose put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"We've been finding you everywhere after knowing you ain't in your own rooms Mommy and... Miss Berna, and then-

" Cake started the explanation just before Lord added his own conclusion.

"We've been guided by a beautiful angel, whom I will marry someday in the future."  
Again, Cake smacked him on his face and screamed:

"SHUT UP WILL YOU?! You've been talking about that stupid woman all the stupid way until we got here and, I've been like freakin' shouting at you but you so stupid you ain't freakin' listening! And then I'd already freakin' smacked you on your stupid face about countless stupid times but, you still ain't freakin' listening! Why would I even freaking care about your stupid love life anyway? It's not like I'm freaking affected!"

"Aren't you?" Rose asked her daughter trying to hold beack a laugh. Cake stood dumbstruck gaping at the people in the room...

"Dangit!"

...before stomping away.

All of the elders in the room darted their eyes at Lord.

"What?"

They gestured him to follow his best friend and make it up to her.

"No way. Why me? I'm not doing anything." he pointed to himself.

"Lord." Berna said coldly. "This is not the correct time to act like hey-it's-not-my-fault-you-know."

"..."

"I'll get you an ice cream." she added.

"I'm on."

Somewhere outside the clinic...

Catherine hugged her legs as warm tears trickled down at the edge of her eyes. She thought about the time when this all started, when her feelings started to grew for her best friend.

Lord has been one of the very best thing to ever come in her life. But, all this time, all she could do is hide, she've been afraid to what's gonna happen to their friendship once she confessed to him.

Knowing they're too young to fall in love, she will just try and avoid what she felt about him everyday, every minute, every second.

"I guess all I have to do is wait..." she mumbled to herself. Sighing heavily and unwrapped her arms arround her legs gazing up the sparkling night sky from above. She'd never seen it this clear before, like all the stars were visible, there were nothing left hiding behind the dark thick clouds, it was nothing different to Lord's pure black eyes. Those eyes showing everything else as modesty. Those eyes, which she was hopelessly dreaming of having the least chance she has, the chance that maybe he was also feeling the same way, and that he was just waiting for the right time to tell her.

"No. That's impossible. He doesn't feel the same way as I do. He doesn't, he wouldn't."

'You said, he wouldn't. What if he does? What will you do?' a voice asked her from somewhere behind her thoughts.

"Cut it off! He just wouldn't! He doesn't! There, I said it. Stop bothering me."

A little did she knows, Lord has been standing behind her the whole time she was talking to herself, spilling the beans and everything else she knows.

"Hey..." he said walking up towards her.

Cake was sat frozen after hearing the man who made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She feels that he's getting nearer and nearer until she could finally feel his breath behind her ear.

"Sorry..." Lord whispered timidly.

There was a moment of silence. Catherine turned to look at the person beside her, only to be greeted by Lord's very genuine smile. She caught her breath and stared at his eyes feeling lost.

"Yeah... it's fine." she wiped the tears away hiding. But Lord wasn't convinced, instead he put his arms around Cake's shoulder. He could feel her shiver.

"You know what, I'm sure I could still marry that woman someday..."  
Cake sighed, again. She rolled her eyes and pretending not to listen.

"Yes I could but-" he turned to her but, she refused to look back. Even though he was a little bit turned off that Cake wouldn't want to look or talk to him, he darted his eyes from the sky above and smiled to himself.

"But I don't wanna marry a grumpy old woman."

Cake chuckled quietly but, Lord heard this very much clearly because, the only sound present on the air was the night's cold breeze, the splashing of the waves, and their breathing.

He turned to her and released her shoulder. Cake felt warm hands touch her cold cheeks forcing her to look at the eyes where she knew she will be lost again but feeling very glad she will.

"I'm not gonna say those words the leading man would usually say to his leading lady on movies whenever they caught them crying... I'll rather say my own punch line, 'You are less uglier when you smile'."

Lord got smacked straight to his face again by his now laughing best friend. He rubbed his nose and grinned at her.

"Unique, eh?" he moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah... whatever. If that's what you expect me to say."

They both laughed out hard almost waking up the sleeping people. They laughed for about a minute or less but, as they stopped, their nose touched.

Just then, they felt an intense heat circled around them. They avoid gazing at each other feeling awkward thinking about what happened.

Lord rubbed the back of his neck, "So... heh. That means we're good now, right?" .

"Right, I think."

"Anyway, Cake?"

"Hm?"

"I wanna tell you something before we head inside." Lord felt his cheeks burn.

"So do I." Cake also blushed on her own.

"Really?" they both said at the same time. Their voice loud and pitched but, they don't care.

"Why, you go first!"

"Uhm... no you go first!"

"Okay I'll go first."

They stopped for a moment and laughed at their silliness. Lord held his hands up signalling for him to go first. Cake agreed and they sat across each other on the floor still blushing.

"So... spill the beans, bro." she rested her elbows on her knees and her head on her palms waiting for Lord's upcoming response.

"Well, I don't know what's gonna be your reaction if I tell you this. It is whether you'll freak out or you do something else. But still, Cake I want you to listen carefully, okay? Think as if I'm your cute peach teddy bear you talk with everynight."  
Cake wasn't feeling comfortable now.  
The wind blows hard and Lord breathed heavily closing his big round eyes before facing back his best friend.

"Okay, I will."

He could feel the shiver he always felt when he really needs to go to the bathroom and... you know what it is.  
Stars shine brightly from above their heads, the wind blows hard towards East giving them the chills they don't even want to feel, and the waves were high because of the moonlight that reflects on the clear surface of the ocean water.

"I know we've been friends for a long time. I can't remember when but, the day we met was one of the coolest moment ever happened in my whole life's history. And I know most times, we just misunderstood each other that's why we often get scolded by our own mothers." he paused looking straight into Cake's eyes.

"Look, this may sound corny but, I think I..." Lord bit his lower lip and sweat began to trickle down his face. His gut tells him to hold Cakes hands and he did so.

The young girl felt Lord's small fingers crawled into her palms where she was resting her head. She let him hold her hands and feel the coldness of his. Leaving her head hanging, she waited for him.

"You what, Lord?" she asked out of curiosity. She can not take this anymore. Lord must tell him what he want to say. This may be her chance, and she feels so excited about it. But of course, she just held it in.

"I... I think I like you- No that's not the right words it's... I like-like you, Cake..."  
The words reached her ears and the time slowed down as he held her hands on his and they stared into each other's eyes. Cake's dreams was now after her, she must catch up. She must tell him what she had been keeping all this times they were together.

"I like-like you too, Lord! I always did!"

They stood up still holding hands. Lord let go of her hand.

'No please. Don't let go. This wasn't over yet, right? This can't be over.' her head panicked but outside, she managed to build a warm smile even though, she feels like the moment of her life was finally beyond her dreams and...

"I'm really glad you feel the same way."

... he hugged her.

**There you go, folks!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I need your help guys. Please, help me.**

**I need a song for my next chaptie... please. Can anyone write a song for me?**

**It is a tragic song, something sad.**

**I really, really need you guys!**

**You can submit you song by reviewing it.**

**Thank you! The best one will be published and for those who cooperated, you're a very big help too.**

**That's all for today! Bye, guys! Again, thank you.**


End file.
